Hell can turn into heaven
by Winny Foster
Summary: Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie go to Chilton when Rory starts. What will happen when two soul mates meet face to face? Fesivals and dance marathons... please read and review
1. Leave her alone!

**Hell can turn into heaven.**

**AN: **new Fic! I know I have some other fics to update, don't worry I haven't forgotten them. In this story Dean does not exist, I don't like him. The characters will behave a little out of character, but hey, this is fan fiction.

I do not own Gilmore girls (such a shame)

* * *

Rory walked to her locker with her arms full of books, she stopped in front in front it and imagined different ways to open the locker without dropping any of the books. She sighed in defeat as she realised that there was no other way than to drop all her books on the floor, just as she was going to drop the books down, someone grabbed them.

"Let me help you with that" a boy around her age said.

"Thank you" she said and smiled.

"So why do you carry around all your books? You can't possibly have all these subjects in one day."

"I don't. It's my first day, so I had to bring all the books to my locker"

"First day? Well then I guess introductions are in order. I'm Logan Huntzberger"

"I'm…"

"Mary! I wondered where you disappeared to" Tristan said and walked over to them.

"It's Rory not Mary. God! Why can't you get that into your head!" Rory said annoyed.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that" Tristan said with a smirk. Logan looked at Tristan; he couldn't believe he was so mean to her.

"Leave her alone Tris. It's her first day here, the first thing she sees shouldn't be your ugly face, poor girl" Logan said. If didn't have his hands full of books he would have patted her on the back. Rory smiled and looked at Logan with a thankful look in her eyes. Tristan glared at them and walked away.

"Thank you" Rory said opened her locker.

"He's been calling me that all day. It's so annoying"

"Yeah well that's Tristan, he's annoying" Logan said while he looked at her putting her books into her locker. One by one she placed them carefully in there.

"You really like books don't you?" he asked. Rory blushed and looked at the system she had just made in the locker.

"Well yeah, if you think this is system you should see my room."

"Is that an invitation?" Logan teased.

"What? Oh, I didn't…I mean…"

"Calm down, I'm kidding." Logan said and laughed. Rory looked at him with her Bambi eyes and pouted.

"That was mean"

"Oh poor baby!" Logan played along and hugged her. Rory felt her heart do an extra little flip in her chest. Not even Logan could deny the spark between them; the touch of Rory's body against his sent thousands little tingles through his body. He let her go, and she looked at him with big blue eyes.

"What just happened there?" she asked him quietly.

"I have no idea" he admitted.

"Ok, ehm, thanks for helping me with the books, and for getting rid of Tristan"

"Anytime"

"I have to go; I need to catch bus home." She said and picked up her backpack from the floor.

"I'll walk you" Logan had no idea why he wanted to spend time with her, he just did. As they reached the bus stop Rory looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong" Logan asked.

"Nothing, Everything…"

"Tell me." Had she been any other girl he probably wouldn't have cared, but it was different with Rory, god only knew why.

"It's just been a tough day, and now I missed my bus. I'm tired and I just want to go home, but I can't do that, I have to go to my grandparents' house and call my mom from there, and then I have to wait 30minutes before she gets here and I'm seriously not in the mood to talk to my grandparents alone tonight."

"You need to take a breath. And I can drive you, it's my fault you were late anyway."

"It's not your fault that I'm late. And you don't need to drive me all the way to Stars Hollow. I'll just call my mom"

"Just let me drive you. It's ten times more fun to talk to you than to my father."

"Ok……Thank you. Your father's not Mitchum Huntzberger is he?"

"Yes he is. Why do you ask?"

"How can he be boring to talk to? I mean, he's the newspaper king, I'd be honoured to meet someone like him…" Rory said dreamy. Logan looked at her amazed.

"What?" she said.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked.

"An overseas correspondent"

"I could have guessed that." He said and smiled. Rory smiled and blushed.

"Come on my car is over here."

* * *

Lorelai looked out the living room window; Rory should have been home by now, and Lorelai was beginning to get worried. She picked up the phone and dialled Luke's number.

"Luke's"

"Luke it's Lorelai. Is Lorelai, listen is Rory there?"

"No she's not. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"That's the thing. I haven't seen her either" just then Lorelai heard a car drive in the driveway.

"Luke a car came. I'll call you back ok?"

"Do that"

Lorelai rushed to the window, and what she saw surprised her.

**AN:** Cliff-hanger…………… Please review. Do you want me to continue this?


	2. Growing up

**Hell can turn into heaven 2:**

**AN:** Sorry it took me so long. Thank you so much for all your reviews.

Happy New Year!

Still don't own Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Lorelai looked at the scene in from of her. Rory were getting out this fancy looking Porsche and some guy was getting her book bag from the car's trunk. Lorelai blinked a couple of times to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her, and then she went back to the couch and sat down. Rory was getting lifts home from gorgeous rich guys with Porsches. Rory was growing up, and there was nothing she could do about it, except to accept it. Lorelai knew she was overreacting a little, but somewhere deep down in her heart she was scared that Rory would make the same mistakes she made. Not that having Rory was a mistake, but being a teen mom was not what she wanted for Rory. No matter what happened Lorelai would stay by her daughter's side, which was something she had decided when Rory was born.

* * *

RORY'S POV.

"This is Stars Hollow" She said and pointed out the window.

"It's small"

"I know"

"Does everybody know everybody else like on TV?"

"You bet! By the time you leave the whole town will know that a blond boy in a Porsche dropped me of"

"How?"

"One of the town's gossip queens is my neighbour. She'll call the other gossip queen, and so on."

"Are people in this town normal?" Logan said as they drove passed the town square where Taylor was doing preparations for the end of summer festival.

"To be honest, that depends on what you consider normal" Rory said and looked at Taylor, he was definitely not normal.

"Right" Logan said and laughed. Rory was unlike any other girl he had ever met, and he liked it.

"This is my house" Rory said and Logan parked the car in front of a light blue house. Rory and Logan got out of the car, and Logan got Rory's book bag from the trunk. They looked at each other for a while before Rory said something.

"Wanna come inside?" she nervously asked him.

"Sure"

"Ok, come on then." She said and walked up to the front door. Logan followed as she walked inside.

"Mom?" she yelled.

"Long lost daughter is that you?" Lorelai yelled back.

"Yes, and I bring company!"

"Really, anyone I know?" Lorelai asked even though she knew that she didn't.

"Don't think so. Mom this is Logan, Logan this is my mom Lorelai"

"Nice to meet you Logan"

"Same here mrs…?"

"No mrs, just Lorelai"

"Ok, nice to meet you Lorelai."

RING RING RING

"I have to take this sweetie" Lorelai said and walked to the kitchen with her phone in her hand.

"So that's your mother?"

"Yup!"

"Seems nice"

"She is. She's the coolest mom in the world." Just then Lorelai walked back into the living room.

"Honey I have to go to inn for a while, apparently there is some crisis which Michelle can't handle alone. I'll be home by ten at the latest. There's money under the rabbi, love you. Bye Logan." She said and hugged Rory. Logan couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Rory, she had the one thing he had always wanted but never got; a mother that loved him and wasn't afraid to show it. Logan couldn't remember ever being told that he was loved by his parents.

"Are you hungry?" Rory said and brought Logan out of his daze.

"A little"

"Wanna go to Luke's?"

"Ok"

"Come on then." Rory said walked outside.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the house three hours later and found a sleeping Rory on the couch, surrounded by books. She smiled to herself and walked over to her daughter.

"Hey" she said and gently shook Rory. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" she said and sat up.

"So…how was your first day as a private school girl?"

"All right I guess. There was this really annoying boy that kept calling me Mary, but Logan got rid of him."

"Logan huh?"

"What?"

"What's going on between you two?"

"I don't know" Rory said and looked at her hands."

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe. I don't know"

"Ok, so tell me more about school."

"Ehm, it was fine. Personally I think the headmaster was a little scary, but you already know that since you were with me when I met him. Tristan annoyed me by calling my Mary all day…"

"You're the schools Mary!"

"The schools Mary? What's that?"

"Like virgin Mary."

"Oh god!"

"Calm down honey, it could be worse."

"How?"

"They could have added a Magdalene after Mary." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Is that like a code for slut?"

"Something like that. So how did you meet Logan?"

"I was putting all my books into my locker when he walked by, then Tristan came and made fun of me and Logan defended me. I don't think they like each other very much."

"Probably not, hey do you think they'll fight over you?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Logan obviously likes you since he drove you home; we need to talk about that later. And Tristan must like you if he followed you around school all day annoying you"

"No they don't!"

"I think they do honey. Now why on earth did Logan drive you home?"

"Well we were talking and I missed my buss…………"

**AN:** So what do you think? Please review. That pretty little button is right here. Just push it people. Oh and in the next chapter Rory will tell Lorelai about lunch at Luke's.


	3. You're a Gilmore?

**Hell can turn into heaven 3: you're a Gilmore?**

**AN: **I'm sorry it took me so long. I really am. But take comfort in the fact that none of my stories are forgotten, I'm working on them constantly. A big shout out to all my reviewers. I can't believe I reached 30 reviews after only two chapters. By the way Rory and Logan are the same age in this story.

Don't own Gilmore girls.

* * *

The next day Rory dragged herself into Chilton carrying a huge pile of books. Logan saw Rory walk in from the corner of his eye, and quickly put his books in his backpack and walked over to her.

"Want some help with those?" he asked and Rory turned around and smiled. How could he be around every time she needed help with her books?

"Yes please." She said, Logan laughed and took the pile out of her hands.

"What is it with you and books?"

"I have a lot of reading to catch up on, and I don't have all the books I need at home so I had to borrow them."

"I see. So which classes do you have today?"

"Mm…English lit., Economics, science, Latin and French."

"Looks like we're spending most of the day together, I have all the same classes except Latin."

"Cool!" she said and couldn't help but smile. She liked Logan, it had downed on her while she told Lorelai about him yesterday, and the thought of spending almost the whole day with him really made her happy. Logan smiled when he saw the look on her face, he liked her and the look on her face made him think that maybe she liked him back.

* * *

Ten minutes later all Rory's books were in her locker and she and Logan were seated in Mr. Medina's classroom. The two of them were in a discussion about Hemmingway and were too caught up in the discussion to notice that Logan's three best friends Colin, Finn and Stephanie walked through the door. Stephanie looked at Colin who looked at Finn who looked at Colin who looked back at Stephanie.

"Who is Logan talking to? I've never seen her before." Stephanie said.

"I have no idea love, let's go find out" Finn said in an Australian accent as he started to walk towards them.

"Well hello there love. Don't believe I've seen your beautiful face here before. I'm Finnegan Rothschild aka Finn, and these two crazy people are Colin McRae and Stephanie Vanderbilt" Finn said and pointed at his two friends. Rory looked over at Logan who looked a bit annoyed. He didn't like the fact that Finn was flirting with Rory; he didn't like it at all.

"Ror these are my best friends. Guys this is Rory…?" he stopped mid sentence when he realised that he didn't know her last name.

"Oh sorry. Rory Gilmore, or technically Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, but my mom is also named Lorelai, so I go by Rory"

"You're a Gilmore?" Logan said shocked. Out of all the last names she could have had, he never would have thought she was a Gilmore.

"Yes I'm a Gilmore"

"Is your mother the famous Lorelai?" Stephanie asked.

"Famous? I don't know if she's famous, but she's Lorelai Gilmore, daughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore if that's what you meant"

"That is so cool. Will you please tell her that she's like a god to us?" Steph asked.

"A god?" Rory asked confused.

"Yeah! She stood up for herself and left her parents house with you and moved to that tiny little town of yours and built a life for herself and you like she wanted to. She did things we only dream about, and for that we admire her." Logan said. Rory looked at him and smiled, over the years she had heard her mom being called some pretty nasty things, and every time she felt guilty. Lorelai always told her not to feel that it was her fault, but she did. If she hadn't been born people wouldn't have said all those hurtful things to her mother, things that her mom would never forgive, or forget. But right now she was proud. Proud to be the reason that these people admired her mom.

"Don't you guys know what my mother looks like?" she suddenly said.

"Of course we know what she looks like love. Why would you ask us that?" Finn said. Rory just smiled and looked at Logan.

"I thought she looked familiar, I just couldn't pinpoint where I'd seen her before." Logan said and shrugged and Rory laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Colin asked confused.

"He drove me home yesterday and met my mom but didn't recognize her." Rory said.

"You MET the great Lorelai and didn't recognize her?" they all asked.

"I though she looked familiar, I just never thought Rory was a Gilmore so I just let it slide." Logan said. Finn opened his mouth to say something when Mr. Medina walked in and told them to find their seats.

"Okay everyone, as some of you know we're going to have a Shakespeare project the rest of this week and all of next week. You'll be divided into groups, two persons on each group. In addition to the written part of the project you'll be handed a scene from one of his plays and two weeks from now we'll have a show where your parents can come and watch as you play the scenes." Mr. Medina said and many in the class were making disapproving sounds.

"Calm down. If you can all be quiet I'll read up the groups, when I hand you the guidelines to the project you'll find out which scene you'll have to play. McRae and Vanderbilt, Grant and DuGrey, Rothschild and Lynn………and finally Huntzberger and Gilmore."

Logan smiled and looked at Rory, this wouldn't be so bad, plus; now he had a good excuse to spend time with Rory and he didn't mind at all.

**AN: **I know I said that Rory would tell Lorelai about lunch at Luke's in this chapter, but I changed my mind about how she was going to tell Lorelai so it will be in the next chapter. I promise. Please review.


	4. Act 2, scene 2!

**Hell can turn into heaven 4: Act 2, scene 2!**

**AN: **Thanks to all my reviewers! Which scene do you think Rory and Logan were handed? Read on and you'll find out.

Don't own Gilmore girls or Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

The school day was over and Rory and Logan stood outside the school talking. 

"So…we should probably get started on this project right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah we should. Did you check which scene we got?"

"No, hang on and I'll check" Logan said and put his back pack on the ground and took the guidelines up from it.

"Bla-bla-bla-bla, Romeo and Juliet, Act 2, scene 2." Logan simply said. Rory on the other hand blushed, she knew exactly which scene that was, and just the thought of kissing Logan made her blush.

"Logan do you know which scene that is?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Logan said and looked at her, then he noticed that her face was slightly flushed.

"But apparently you do" he said and smiled.

"Yes I do, now does this mean anything to you:

O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Oh…"Logan said when he realised which scene it was. But then he smiled, this meant that he had to kiss her, something he didn't mind, oh no; he didn't mind at all. Rory looked a little embarrassed about the whole thing, but it didn't look like she minded.

"So when do you want to start working on this project? I mean we have to hand in a written part too, and from the look of that guideline it's going to be a pretty big part." Rory said trying to get her mind away from the fact that she would have to kiss Logan in front most of the students and their parents.

"How about now?"

"Where? I'm supposed to meet mom at Luke's for early dinner when I get home. She's working late today."

"How about I come with you and we all have dinner, after that we can go back to your place and start working on the project?"

"Sure, you just want to meet my mom again don't you?" Rory said and laughed.

"That's a part of it, but the fact that my parents are home this week is also a reason."

"Why don't you wanna go to your place if your parents are home?"

"Because if I bring you over there, they'll start planning our wedding."

"Wedding? Logan we're not even dating."

"That's just a little technicality in their minds."

"I'll never be able to understand rich people's minds"

"Me either Ace" Logan said and smiled.

"Ace?"

"Yesterday you told me you wanted to be a reporter, and today I saw your name on the list over new reporters. not everyone are allowed to be a part of the Franklin team so I'm guessing that your tryout article was a hell of a good article, hence the nickname."

"Still don't get it"

"The Ace reporter silly"

"Oh, now I got it." Rory said and smiled. Logan started to walk over to his car, Rory followed him and they started their drive towards Stars Hollow.

* * *

30 minutes later Logan and Rory walked into Luke's. Lorelai sat at one of the tables waiting for Rory. 

"Hey mom, I brought company" Rory said as they walked over to Lorelai.

"I can see that. Nice to see you again Logan."

"You too Lorelai." Logan said and sat down next to Rory.

"Logan didn't you want to tell my mother something" Rory said teasingly.

"Ace…"

"Come on Logan. She won't bite you"

"Fine! First I want to say that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Lorelai asked confused.

"For not recognizing you yesterday"

"Rory will I like what he's going to tell me?"

"You'll love it. Trust me"

"Ok, go on Logan."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I and most of Hartford's youth admire you. I believe that Stephanie's exact words were: she's like a god to us" Logan said and looked Lorelai straight in the eye. Lorelai smiled at him; maybe these rich kids weren't as bad as she thought they were.

"May I ask what you admire about me? And I want to meet this Stephanie"

"You stood up for yourself. You didn't let your parents push you into something you didn't want to do. You did things we only dream about doing, and for that we admire you"

"See that wasn't so hard was it" Rory said and laughed, just then Luke walked over.

"What can I get you guys?"

"The usual" Lorelai and Rory said.

"And you?" Luke asked Logan in a rather unfriendly matter.

"The same as the please" Logan said, pretending not to notice the tone in Luke's voice.

"Sure. I'll be right back with your coffee" he said and walked behind the counter.

"Rory, did you not tell mommy all the details yesterday?"

"Oh that's right. I didn't tell you about the rather eventful lunch yesterday."

"Would that have something to do with Luke's tone towards Logan?"

"I don't think Luke likes that I brought a boy home. He got all protective and told Logan that if he hurt me, he would personally hunt him down and kill him."

"And I don't think he was joking" Logan said in a thin voice.

"That's just adorable" Lorelai said.

"Adorable? Did you hear what she said?"

"Yes I heard. Logan you should know one thing. Rory here is Stars Hollows little princess. She's loved by everyone, and if you hurt her in any way I don't think you'll be safe around here."

"Princess huh?" Logan said.

"Yeah, or angel. Whichever you prefer."

"Mom, I've never been called angel"

"Yes you have"

"When?"

"Remember the competition for Stars Hollows favourite person?"

"Yes, you won that title"

"Yes I did, and Luke told me that I would. One of his reasons was that I had a daughter that looked like she belonged at the top of a Christmas three."

"He said that?"

"Yup!"

"I think that man has a soft spot for you Ace" Logan said.

"He has a soft spot for someone else too" Rory said and looked at Lorelai.

"He does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Okay I'm changing the subject now. Would you like to tell me why Logan is joining us this fine day? Did you miss your buss again?" Lorelai asked smiling. Deep inside she knew that Rory was right. The whole town knew that Luke had a soft spot for the Gilmore girls, and she liked it that way.

"No I didn't miss my bus. Logan and I are partners on our Shakespeare project. We decided to get to work at once so he came with me."

"So Ace which part do you want to work on first?" Logan asked. He couldn't help himself, he knew she would blush and she looked so damn cute when she did. And as predicted her cheeks got a deep red colour.

"Rory why on earth are you blushing?" Lorelai asked.

"We have to play a scene in front of the school and the parents who want to come, and we got the scene where Romeo and Juliet meet in the garden and decide to get married." Rory said quickly.

"You have to make out with Logan in front of the entire school? Now I can see the reason for the blushing." Lorelai said as their food arrived. The next hour was spent talking and Lorelai got to know Logan a little better. Around four thirty Lorelai had to get back to the inn, and Logan and Rory headed for her house.

**AN:** What do you think? Next chapter will be at the Gilmore house. Which part of the project will they actually end up working on?

Please review.


	5. Do you have anything underneat?

**Hell can turn into heaven 5: Do you have anything underneath? **

**AN: **Thank you so much for all your reviews! They make me so happy. Please keep on reviewing, they make these chapters much easier to write.

Disclaimer: do you seriously think that I own this? This belongs to the brilliant Amy Sherman Palladino.

* * *

Laughing Rory and Logan walked into the Gilmore house. Rory turned the lights on and they walked into the living room where they dropped their backpacks on the floor.

"I'll just go get some of my Shakespeare books" Rory said and walked towards her bedroom. Logan sat down on the couch and waited for her to return. After 10 minutes he heard a loud crash, followed by Rory's scream, and then she started to sob. Logan got up from the couch and made his way to her room. He opened the door and found Rory on the floor surrounded by books; he looked down at her and saw that her right arm was stuck under a drawer full of books. Tears were running down her cheeks, and he could see that her shirt was full of blood. He quickly lifted the drawer of her arm and helped her up from the floor. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her and let her cry into his chest. At that moment the only thing he wanted to do was make her pain go away, and that was a new feeling to him. Sure he would have felt the same way if it was Stephanie who was hurt, or Colin or Finn for that matter. But those were his best friends, people he had known from they were in the sandbox. Rory he had only known for a couple of days, but he still felt the overwhelming need to take care of her.

"Ace we need to clean that wound ok?" Logan whispered in her ear. He felt her nod, she looked up at him and Logan brushed her tears away with his thumb. Then he grabbed her hand and hand in hand they walked to the living room.

"I need a bowl, a wash cloth and bandages" Logan said.

"You'll find a bowl in the kitchen; the rest will be in the bathroom over there." Rory said and pointed towards the bathroom. Logan walked to the kitchen and boiled some water, when it was boiling he filled the sink with cold water and placed the bowl with hot water in the sink to cool it down. Then he found some bandages, a cloth and an antiseptic salve.

15 minutes later he returned to the living room.

"I think you better take that shirt of Ace. Do you have anything underneath?" the last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable, but the shirt was blood soaked and if she was going to avoid getting the cut infected they had to remove the shirt. Rory simply nodded and started to unbutton her shirt, however with one wounded arm it wasn't easy to do. After trying a bit longer she sighed and looked at Logan. What she was about to ask him was something she never thought she would ask a boy she had only known for two days, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Logan can you…eh…can you…help me?" she asked in a shy little voice, skilfully avoiding his eyes. Logan nodded, for some reason he was nervous, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He unbuttoned the first button and looked up at Rory who had gotten a deep red colour in her cheeks. Damn her, why did she have to look so cute when she blushed?

Rory's heart was beating so fast that she was sure Logan could feel it. She was wearing a top underneath her shirt, but that didn't keep her thoughts away from the fact that the boy she had a little crush on was unbuttoning her shirt. She felt her cheeks get hot and knew that she was blushing, but who could really blame her.

Logan had gotten to the last button and Rory pulled the unhurt arm out of the sleeve. As slowly and as gently as he could Logan removed the shirt from her hurt arm. She winched in pain when the shirt was removed from her wound. When the blood had dried the shirt had gotten a bit stuck in the cut and it hurt a lot when it was removed. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she didn't make a sound. Skilfully Logan cleaned the cut and bandaged it; Rory couldn't help but think that this wasn't the first time he did this.

"You ok Ace?" he asked when he returned from the kitchen where he had emptied the bowl.

"Yeah. It hurts though."

"What happened?" he asked and sat down next to her.

"I was looking through the drawer and apparently I pulled it out to much, for when I reached for a book in the back the whole drawer fell out and landed on my arm." Rory said and pouted. Logan smiled and pulled her into a hug. After a little while Rory pulled back.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"Any time Ace. Any time" they looked into each others eyes before they slowly moved their heads towards each other…

**AN:** sorry it's so short, but it's midnight and I'm tired. Please tell me what you think.


	6. Buddy?

**Hell can turn into heaven 6: Buddy? **

**AN**: You guys are just amazing! Thank you so much, it means the world to me. Since you thought I was so mean when I ended with a cliffhanger I decided to update today.

I still don't own the show or anything written by Shakespeare, or Shakespeare himself.

Please continue reviewing.

* * *

Their noses were touching when the door flung open and Lorelai ran into the kitchen without noticing them. They jumped apart and looked at their hands.

"Hey babe, I just forgot my…" Lorelai trailed of when she saw the blood covered cloth in the kitchen.

"What the hell happened? Who is hurt?" Lorelai said as she came into the living room. Rory held up her arm and Lorelai ran over and hugged her.

"What happened?"

"I had a little disagreement with one of my drawers"

"I told you you needed a new bookshelf, that's it we're buying you one tomorrow!"

"Ok, I'm not so fond of Buddy anymore"

"Buddy?" Logan asked confused. After spending some time with those two at the diner earlier, he quickly understood that they talked their own language, but now he was utterly confused.

"It's the name of my dresser silly." Rory said and laughed.

"Right. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know" Rory said and shrugged.

"So are you ok honey?" Lorelai asked.

"It hurts, but I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, go back to the inn and make sure Sookie doesn't burn the place down."

"Ok, I'll see you later sweets" Lorelai said and kissed Rory's cheek before she walked out the door. When the door closed Rory turned to look at Logan.

"So…"

"So…"

"You almost kissed me" Rory said and blushed.

"I'm aware of that" Logan said and smiled.

"And?"

"And what Ace?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I wanted to kiss you"

"Oh…" Rory said as she blushed to an even deeper shade of red. He wanted to kiss her, her, Rory Gilmore who had never been kissed by anyone. She smiled a little at the thought of being kissed by Logan because he wanted to, not because he had to.

Logan watched her while she processed what he had just told her. He hadn't really planned to tell her that, but when she asked it just popped out. It was true though, he did want to kiss her, but what he found strange was the fact that he was nervous about it. He had kissed a lot of girls, but he had never been nervous to do it. That was up till now.

"You wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes"

"No one has ever wanted to do that before" Rory whispered. Logan looked at her shocked.

"No one has kissed you before?"

"No" she said ashamed.

"That I have trouble believing"

"Why?"

"Cause you're beautiful" Logan said truthfully.

"No I'm not"

"Have you seen your reflection?"

"Yes I have"

"Well then you don't see the same one as I do." Most girls Logan knew knew that they were pretty and took advantage of that. But Rory wasn't like that at all; maybe that was what he was attracted to in the first place. Her innocent beauty, the way her sapphire blue eyes sparkled under her barley mascara covered eyelashes, or how she pulled of wearing her short Chilton skirt without looking slutty. She didn't make an effort to look beautiful, she just was. At that thought Logan leaned forward to kiss her for the second time in fifteen minutes.

Rory closed her eyes when she saw him starting to lean forward. When his lips touched hers, it felt like fireworks went of in her chest, it was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt.

Logan had never expected that a little kiss on her lips would feel like it did. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to leap right out of his chest. The little kiss grew to a bigger one, and soon they were actually making out. Rory was surprised that she even knew how to make out, considering she'd never been kissed before. Eventually Logan pulled back and looked at her flushed face.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"Yeah, wow…"

"So…was that rehearsing the scene?"

"I don't think so, I think we would freak out the teachers if we made out like that on stage. No, that was simply pleasure."

"Ok… Ehm, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we dating now?" Rory hesitantly asked.

"If you want to. Do you want too?" Logan asked, god how he hoped she would say yes. He wasn't really a boyfriend boy, he dated girls to and fro, and they did the same. But he really didn't think he could ever watch Rory kiss another boy, so if they were going to date, he wanted the whole girlfriend/ boyfriend thing. He wanted her all to himself.

"I want that" Rory almost whispered. Logan's face and he grinned.

"Well how about we rehearse that scene, and I mean really rehearse it" Logan said. Rory smiled and nodded. She got up to find Romeo and Juliet in her room.

"Ace wait"

"What?"

"I'll get it. Don't want you to have an argument with Buddy again do we?" Rory laughed and sat down on the couch.

"You don't even know where it is!" she yelled after him.

"I think I can manage to find it Ace." He yelled back. Rory just smiled and made herself more comfortable on the couch. This was going to be a great day. She thought to herself.

**AN:** I know it's short, but this was hard to write. I have a brilliant idea for the Rory/Logan/Tristan drama. Those of you who want to know my plan can tell me in a review and I'll send you a reply where I tell you, so I don't ruin it for those who don't want to know. Please review.


	7. How old are you?

**Hell can turn into heaven 7: How old are you?**

**AN: **Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm sick so I thought I'd write a new chapter.

I don't own Gilmore girls.

* * *

A few minutes later Logan came back to the living room carrying 'Romeo and Juliet'

"Ok I found it…under the bed…"

"I told you I had a system" Rory said remembering their first meeting.

"And you weren't kidding"

"No I wasn't" she said as Logan sat down next to her.

"Let's find the scene ok?"

"Ok" Logan went to the index of the book and quickly found what he was looking for.

"Ok here it is. Looks like I have the first line. Rory?"

"Yes?"

"There are no stage directions in this book. How will we know what to do?"

"I've got an idea. Wait here" she said and ran up the stairs to Lorelai's bedroom. Ten minutes later she found what she was looking for and returned to the living room.

"A movie?" Logan asked.

"Romeo and Juliet, it's the new version with Leonardo Dicaprio and Claire Danes. If we can't rehearse the scene right now, we can watch it. What do you think?"

"Great idea, so do we watch the whole movie or just our scene?"

"That depends"

"On what?"

"Have you seen this movie before?"

"No…"

"Then we're watching the whole movie" Rory said and smiled, seconds later she was frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to go to Doses marked" Rory stated.

"Why do we have to go there?"

"We have no candy in the house, and it's against the Gilmore code to watch movies without candy."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good boy. Let's go" Rory said and grabbed his hand before she dragged him outside.

* * *

30 minutes later they were on their way back to the house hand in hand. Logan said something funny to Rory and she burst out laughing. None of them knew that Lorelai were watching them from one of the Windows at Luke's. Luke walked over to her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"I think my baby's falling in Love" she said and smiled.

"What!"

"Look at her Luke, she's so happy" Luke looked at Rory, she was smiling and laughing in a way Luke couldn't remember he had ever seen her laugh or smile before. She wasn't the little girl Lorelai had brought into the diner eight years ago.

_Flashback._

_Luke was wiping the counter after the lunch rush when he spotted the annoying but beautiful woman that had come to diner yesterday. 'Funny, I thought she said she'd disappear if I gave her coffee' just then the bell above the door jingled and the woman walked in holding a little girls hand. The girl looked a little shy and hid behind the woman. They walked up to the counter where they sat down. _

"_I guess you want coffee?" Luke said. _

"_You guessed right, give her some too" she said and pointed at the little girl sitting next to her. Luke shook his head and looked at the girls._

"_How old are you?" he asked. _

"_I'll turn eight next week" the girl said and looked up at Luke with the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen before. _

"_Sorry Miss, I will not serve an eight year old coffee" _

"_First: I'm no Miss, I'm Lorelai. Second: yes you will." Lorelai said and looked him in the eyes. Luke saw the striking resemblance between her eyes and the girls eyes, these two had to be sisters. _

"_Sorry Lorelai, don't you think she's a little young to drink coffee?" _

"_Mommy, tell him that I've been drinking coffee since I was three" the girl almost whispered to Lorelai, but Luke heard what she said._

"_I'm sorry, but did you say mommy?" Luke asked shocked. Damn, this Lorelai girl did not look old enough to have an eight year old daughter. _

"_Luke, I would like you to meet my daughter; Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, but we just call her Rory." Lorelai said proudly. _

"_Nice to meet you Rory. I'm Luke" _

"_I know, mom told me you had the best coffee on the east cost" she said with a smile._

"_I'm still not giving you coffee."_

"_Please" she said and pouted. _

"_Fine, but I'm adding milk to it"_

"_That's fine" she said and looked at Lorelai proudly. _

"_That's my girl" Lorelai said and laughed._

And that was the first of a routine Luke would soon come to love, and as he started to love the routine, he started to care more and more for the girls too. Rory started to come to the diner after school to do her homework, and soon she filled a space in Luke's heart he didn't even know he had. He would help her with her homework when her mother was working, and he would comfort her if she was sad. The whole town knew that Luke had a soft spot for these two girls, he had never let kids do their homework there before, but when Rory came in and took up her books, Luke would simply give her a cup of coffee(mixed with milk of course) and a doughnut. It was just the way it was with her and no one said anything.

Now he was watching the same girl walk hand in hand with a boy, she was getting older and these things were bound to happen, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He had told the guy exactly what would happen if he broke her heart, but that was all he could do, he had to learn to accept that Rory would bring guys home or he might lose the little girl he loved so much. He looked over at Lorelai who looked like she was thinking about something too, he didn't think he could survive if he lost either one of the Gilmore girls. The older or the younger.

"Luke, what do you think they're going to do?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they have the house all to themselves. I know what I did when I was alone in a house with a boy."

"Come on Lorelai, she's only known the boy for a couple of days. Besides Rory is a smart kid" he said,

"Yeah, I trust her. It's him I'm not so sure about"

"They came out of the marked; they're probably watching a movie or something"

"You're probably right. Ok if I stay here a little while? I wasn't needed at the inn, and I should probably give Rory and Logan some alone time, as much as I hate doing that I have to show Rory that I don't have anything against her hanging out with boys alone."

"You can stay here as long as you want" Luke said. Lorelai smiled and within two minutes Lorelai started to tell him about her crazy day at work.

**AN:** next chapter will be Rory telling Lorelai about the kiss from Logan… Please review, I'll be so very happy when I reach hundred reviews (that doesn't mean you have to stop reviewing when a hundred is reached though)

Love Caroline


	8. Was he a good kisser?

**Hell can turn into heaven 8: Was he a good kisser?**

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long. Thank you so much for your reviews, I never thought I would get so many. There's a little Luke/Lorelai in this chapter. I don't think I'm going to write about what happens between them except when Rory is present because this is mainly a Rogan. Most likely I will have Lorelai tell Rory about what has happened between her and Luke when Rory comes home from school and stuff. Just so you know.

I own nada.

* * *

A couple of hours later Logan had left and Rory was home alone doing the rest of her homework. Around ten Lorelai walked through the door.

"Hey babe, how was the rest of your night? Did you get any studying done, or did you rehearse the scene?" Lorelai asked with a mischievous smile, and Rory blushed.

"Oh my god! You did didn't you?" Lorelai said with excitement in her voice. She may not have liked the boy the first time she saw him, but he wasn't as bad as she thought. Besides Rory seemed to like him a lot and that had to count for something.

"Come on Rory you're killing me here"

"He kissed me" Rory said and smiled.

"Oh my god! My daughter got her first real kiss! Details please" Lorelai said and Rory just remained silent. She wanted to tell her mom, she really did, but it was a little strange. She had never had this sort of conversation with her before. Rory thought the strangest conversations she would ever have with her mom was the one they had when she got her period the first time, and the one they would have when Rory had sex. She never thought that first kiss would be on the list too.

"Come on Rory. Are you embarrassed?"

"No…" she wasn't embarrassed it was just a little strange.

"Then tell me" she should have known that Lorelai wouldn't give up before she got the whole story, and sometimes that was good, like now.

"Ok, ok after Logan cleaned the cut on my arm I thanked him, and somehow we sort of leaned forward and…"

"That's so romantic and sweet!"

"And then you walked in"

"Damn me and my timing"

"Yeah! Anyway, when you left he just sort of kissed me"

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes" what did she expect her to do when the hottest boy on the planet kissed her? Pull back?

"How was it? Was he a good kisser?"

"Mom!"

"Well was he?" Rory said nothing.

"Rory? Did you think he was a good kisser?"

"Yes." Rory said and looked at her hands.

"Awww…What happened next?"

"We watched 'Romeo and Juliet' because my book didn't have stage directions."

"Damn I owe Luke $20"

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Me and Luke saw you and Logan coming out of Doose's and he thought you were watching a movie, we had a bet on which movie you were watching. I thought 'Willy Wonka' and Luke thought you were watching 'Romeo and Juliet' for inspiration. Damn him for being so smart." Lorelai said and pouted. Rory just smiled.

"I thought you had to be at the inn. Why were you at Luke's?"

"I weren't needed at the inn, but I thought you and Logan would like some time alone so I went to Luke's, we talked and played cards and stuff."

Rory smiled, she knew that Luke had a crush on her mom, the whole town knew. And deep down she knew that her mom had a crush on him too. Everybody could see that they liked each other by the playful banter and subtle flirting every day. Rory didn't mind though, Luke had practically been her father so if they got together she could officially say 'hey this is Luke my stepfather' that would be fun.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"What? Where did you get that idea?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Nothing it was just a question. Forget I asked." Lorelai looked at her daughter and remembered the smile that graced her lips when she talked about Logan, suddenly something kicked in her head.

"OH MY GOD! I like Luke!" she almost yelled.

"Took you long enough to figure that out" Rory said and laughed.

"This is serious Rory. Don't just sit there, tell me what I'm going to do."

"I don't know mom. All I know is that he likes you too, the whole town knows that."

"The whole town? Are you serious?"

"Mom, you do know what town we live in right?"

"Yes"

"Then you should know that the whole town knows. There's nothing unusual about that. I think you should sleep on this, you're not thinking straight" Rory said and kissed her mothers cheek.

"But Rory…"

"Tomorrow mom. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Ok. Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"He likes me?"

"He likes you" and with that both girl went to bed.

* * *

The next morning they walked down the street towards Luke's to have breakfast as they always did when Lorelai suddenly stopped.

"I can't do this. I can't go in there and pretend everything's the same."

"Yes you can. And you need to talk to him, figure this thing out. The worst thing that can happen is that he kisses you or something."

"No Rory, the worst thing that can happen is that he doesn't like me."

"But we already know that he does, so you have nothing to worry about." Rory said and started to walk towards Luke's again when she saw a familiar car drive up, and stop right in front of her.

"Rory what the hell is Logan doing here at seven o'clock in the morning?"

"I have no idea" she said shocked.

"Hello," Logan said as he stepped out of his car.

"Hey, what are you doing here this early?" Rory said and walked up to him.

"I am here to inform you that we got the two first periods off today because the teachers had to have an emergency meeting or something." He said and entwined his fingers with Rory's.

"And you drove all the way down here to tell her? Haven't you ever heard of cell phones?" Lorelai asked with a smile. He driving all the way down to Stars Hollow was just so sweet.

"I have, but one: I don't have her number, and two: can you blame a guy for wanting to see his beautiful girlfriend?" Rory blushed and looked up at him. He had said she was his girlfriend. She loved the sound of that.

"Babe did keep something from me last night?" Lorelai asked.

"I kinda forgot to say that we're dating now. But it's not my fault that we never got to that part"

"It's not?"

"No. The fact that you found out that you fancy Luke came in the way."

"Oh that..."

"She realised it huh?" Logan asked.

"Yup. And now she's panicking because she has to see Luke and pretend that she doesn't like him"

"She doesn't have to pretend anything. She liked him before too, even a blind man could see that. She just has to be herself."

"That's what I told her, but she wouldn't listen"

"You two realise that I'm right here right?"

"Yes we know"

"Ok just checking. And it's not that easy."

"Yes it is."

"Do you mind if I take Rory with me Lorelai? The gang wanted all of us to have breakfast together today. And apparently an old friend of Stephanie moved back so she's joining us too."

"Take her"

"Thanks mom. And talk to Luke." Rory whispered in Lorelai's ear when she hugged her goodbye.

"I'll try. Bye sweets"

**AN: **What do you think? And who do you think the friend is. If you wanna know tell me and I'll tell you.

Please review.

Next chapter will breakfast and some school scenes.

Love Caroline


	9. You owe me 50 bucks!

_**Hell can turn into heaven 9: You owe me 50 bucks!**_

**AN**: You guys are amazing just so you know. Thank you for all your reviews, they mean so much to me. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, please tell me what you think. I'm sad today 'cause our cat died. He was 16 years old…

Anyways on with the story, and as always I don't own anything.

* * *

Rory practically jumped into the car and fastened her seatbelt, this was going to be a good day, she could just tell. Logan smiled and waved goodbye to Lorelai as he started to drive away. He couldn't wait to tell everybody at school that Rory was his girlfriend, he was looking forward to the look on Tristan's face when he found out. This was going to be a good day. A good day indeed.

"So who is this mystery friend?" Rory asked.

"I have no idea Ace, Steph wouldn't tell us. She said it was a surprise. " Logan said, his eyes on the road.

"Hmm, interesting. So…do they know that I'm your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, I wanted you there so you could see the look on their faces. "

"Are they going to like this?" Rory asked unsure, the last thing she wanted was to make his friends feel like she was intruding on their territory.

"Don't worry Ace, they'll love it. They all said that they liked you." he said. It was the truth, Colin had told him yesterday that she would be a good addition to the group.

"They did?"

"Yup. So stop worrying , this will be fun." he said. Rory just smiled and looked out the window. After a little while she turned her head to look at him.

"We should probably try to get a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' today. One with stage directions" she said.

"Do we have to? I kind liked the way we rehearsed yesterday." he said with a wink and Rory blushed. She didn't have anything against that kind of rehearsing either, but they needed to actually rehearse the scene too.

_Flashback_

_The coffee table in front of them was filled with all sorts of junk food imaginable, half of it already eaten. 'Romeo and Juliet' had reached the point where Romeo and Juliet were looking at each other through the aquarium wall. Rory rested her head on Logan shoulder and he was playing with her hair._

_"Our scene is coming up soon" Rory almost whispered. Logan smiled and kissed her on the top of her head._

_"What was that for?" Rory asked._

_"Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?"_

_"No…oh oh our scene is coming up" Logan watched the scene in amazement, he couldn't believe how many times he had to kiss her…in front of the school. This was going to be a fun week. Rory on the other hand had blushed to a deep red color, she had nothing against kissing Logan, but kiss him like that in front of the school, that was a little embarrassing to think about. ._

_"So do we have to do that?" Logan asked Rory teasingly._

_"Do what?"_

_"Do this!" he said and pushed her so she fell down on the cough. She giggled as Logan started to lower his head down to kiss her. She surprised him by meeting him halfway. The moment their lips touched he got that tingly feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and spread through his entire body. He could get used to this, oh yeah, he could get used to this._

Logan looked at Rory with a smile, she was blushing and looking out of the window.

"You know that you look extremely cute when you do that." he said.

"When I do what?"

"When you blush."

"I don't look cute when I blush." Rory said and blushed even more, damn him for having that effect on her.

"Oh but you do"

"Shush you" Logan just laughed and continued driving. A couple of minutes later they arrived at a little café not far from Chilton. Logan being the true gentleman that he was went to open the door for her, Rory took his hand in her own and he guided her inside. They spotted the gang at once.

"Hey guys" Logan said and looked around the table.

"Where's the mystery friend?" he asked Steph.

"Not here yet, she'll be here in a few minutes." Steph said and smiled when she saw that Rory and Logan were holding hands.

"So what's up with you two?" Colin asked. Logan grinned and sat down next to Rory.

"We're dating" he said.

"As in boyfriend/girlfriend dating?" Steph asked.

"Yes"

"Colin, Finn you owe me 50 bucks! I told you they would get together and date exclusively."

"Ok, ok, but you both owe me 20 bucks 'cause I guessed that they would get together within a week" Finn said proudly. Rory and Logan looked at each other in amazement, their friends were crazy. A few minutes later Finn, Colin and Stephanie had exchanged money and they were all chatting about everything and nothing .

"That's my friend!" Stephanie suddenly exclaimed and jumped up from her chair. The others turned their heads to look at who this mystery friend was. When Rory saw who it was she was beyond surprised. And from the look on the girls face so was she.

"Geller!" Rory almost yelled and ran towards the girl leaving four very confused faces behind.

"Gilmore! What are you doing here?" Paris said and hugged Rory.

"Me? What are you doing here? I thought you moved to England, what happened?"

"Sorry to break up the party, but what the hell is going on!" Stephanie asked with a smile on her face, apparently Rory had a history with Paris too. This was going to be interesting.

"Oh sorry, hi Stephanie!" Paris said and went to hug her. Logan, Finn and Colin all knew Paris, but the fact that Rory knew her too was news to them all.

"Hey Logan, Colin and Finn" Paris said and sat down next to Stephanie, while Rory sat down next to Logan again.

"Ace can you explain please?" Logan asked.

"Yes I can. Paris and I go way back, ever since I was little grandma forced me and mom to attend these silly parties, and Paris' family were always on the guest list for grandmas parties. Me and Paris were usually the only kids there so we used to play with each other, when we got older we became close friends and used to meet each other at least once every month. That was until she moved to England a year ago." Rory said.

"Gilmore take a breath!" Paris said and laughed.

"Ok, I'm breathing. What brings you back here?"

"Mom and dad didn't like England very much so they decided to move back. And the best part is that I'm starting Chilton in a couple of days."

"Are you serious?" both girls asked at the same time.

"Dead serious, I told mom and dad that you all went there, well not Rory 'cause I didn't know that part, but the rest of you and they agreed to let me start Chilton instead of that other stupid school."

"Cool!"

"So what's been going on around here?"

"Nothing, except the fact that a certain someone managed to make Logan boyfriend material" Finn said with a grin.

"Leave it up to Gilmore to make the almighty fall" Paris said. Logan looked at her surprised, how the hell did she know that he was Rory's boyfriend. Was she a physic or something?

"That was a little creepy Paris" Rory said and the other nodded.

"If you've met her mom you'd understand where I'm coming from, that woman can leave any guy speechless, and the idiot over there haven't realized that that is one of the things she inherited from her mom." Rory looked at Paris with wide eyes.

"You're crazy" she said.

"See, she's still in denial"

"I'm with Paris on this one. I've met your mom and you're a lot like her" Logan said and grabbed Rory's hand. Rory blushed and looked down at her free hand, when her eyes reached the watch on her wrist her eyes widened.

"We have to get back to the school! We start in like fifteen minutes!"

"Crap!" the others said.

"Go! I'll talk to you guys later." Paris said as they stood up to leave. Rory waved goodbye and followed Logan to his car.

* * *

Later that same day Rory was getting some books out of her locker when she felt someone approach her, thinking that it was Logan she turned around with a big smile in her face. The smile quickly faded when she saw who it really was.

"Hey Mary, happy to see me?"

"Does it look like it?" she said and turned her attention back to her books. Apparently this guy never gave up.

"What's with the attitude Mary?"

"What attitude? The one that is telling you that I don't want to talk to you?"

"Come on Mary, I know you want to talk to me. Every girl at Chilton does."

"That's exactly why I don't want to, and I know about one other girl that doesn't give a shit about you either" Rory said with an evil grin.

"Touché Ace!" Logan said as he appeared around the corner. Amused by the look on Tristan's face .

"Thank you" Tristan glared at them, how come she didn't mind when Logan used a nickname on her?

"Because Logan's nickname have an other meaning that yours do. Since you're so fond of nicknames, here's one for you Bible boy" Rory said and smiled.

"Nice Ace. Where did you get that from?"

"He's been calling me Mary, as in Virgin Mary, that's from the bible alas bible boy" Logan grinned, hanging out with Ace would definitely be interesting and amusing. Rory closed her locker and hand in hand Rory and Logan left a dumbfounded Tristan behind.

**AN:** longest chapter so far. I'm seeing a dance marathon in the near future and I might change the whole Logan Tristan plot I had planned, my brain is starting to come up with something better. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and ideas are always welcome.


	10. Lucky

**_Hell can turn into heaven 10: Lucky_**

**AN: **You people are the best ever! I've decided not to write the whole 'Romeo and Juliet' scene, and I dropped the Tristan/Logan/Rory drama. I'll come up with something different.

I own nada

------

Rory and Logan were almost done with their performance of Act 2, scene 2 as they called it. They had managed to make the audience ohhh and awww many times.

"Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! Parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
that I shall say good night till it be morrow." Rory said and disappeared off the stage.

"Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell" Logan said as the light faded out, and he left the stage. The audience started clapping, cheering and whistling as Rory and Logan reappeared on the stage hand in hand and bowed.

------

"You were great" Logan said and gave Rory a quick kiss.

"So were you. I can't believe we actually got through it" she said and Logan laughed.

"I can. We've practised a lot" he said with a wink, and Rory slapped him on the top of his head.

"What? It's true"

"I know" she said and Logan grinned before he kissed her again. The kiss quickly became passionate and for a little while they lost themselves in each other.

"Ewwww….My virgin eyes" Lorelai said and Rory and Logan broke apart.

"You're not a virgin" Rory said with a smile.

"Oh, well don't do that in front of the mommy then." Logan couldn't help but laugh, he had spent a lot of time with those two lately, but still found them extremely entertaining. Never had he met a mother and daughter that got along as well as Rory and Lorelai.

"So, when am I going to meet the rest of your friends babe?" Lorelai asked.

"Any time you want."

"How about a movie night tonight? Ava and Adolph aren't home, so Friday night dinner is off" Lorelai said and Logan couldn't contain his laughter.

"You call your parents Ava and Adolph? That have to be the coolest thing I've ever heard." He said. Through the years he had and his friends had called their parent a lot of things, but this topped everything they had ever come up with.

"If you ever meet them you'll understand"

"About that movie night, how about Logan and I go find the gang and bring them back to Starts Hollow, we can give the m the grand tour and let Babette and Miss Patty pinch their buts before we take them back to the house."

"Good idea sweetie. I have to get back to the inn now. See you guy later, I can pick up movies and junk food on my way home" Lorelai said and kissed Rory's cheek.

"Ok, see you later"

------

Two hours later the whole gang were on their way to stars hollow, Logan, Rory and Stephanie in one car, and Finn, Colin and Paris in the other.

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to meet Lorelai Gilmore…this is so cool" Stephanie said.

"Be sure to tell her that you called her a god and she will love you forever." Rory said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes really"

------

"You grew up here?" Stephanie said as she looked up at the house in front of her. It was tiny compared to the house she grew up in, but this house had a homey feeling even before she stepped inside.

"Can we see the inside?"

"No Stephanie, I had planned for us to stay outside all night." Rory teased. Logan smiled and got the key from the turtle before he opened the door and walked inside. The other looked at Rory with big eyes.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Finn asked.

"Yeah" Rory said and shrugged before she walked in after Logan. She found him in her room placing both their backpacks in front of her desk, he had spent so much time her the last week that they had a little routine. After school they would drive to the house, drop off their backpacks in her room, go to Luke's before they returned to the house to do their homework.

"Come on Ace, let's show our friends your crazy town" Logan said. Rory grinned and they walked into the living room where the others were waiting for them.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Stephanie asked when she saw them emerge from the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"You grew up in a house full of love"

"How do you know that?"

"Look around Ace, look at the pictures of you and Lorelai; it screams that you're loved. It's not just that though. Even a blind man could walk in here and know that this is a loving home. And yes I do know how corny it sounds, but it's true." Rory looked around her living room, they were right. She had been to Logan's house one time when he forgot something. His house was cold and way too big. It was nothing like her house, or even her grandparents' house. Logan's house made that one seem worm and fuzzy. She had often thought about everything her mom had given up to raise Rory, everything Rory had un till now thought that Lorelai secretly missed, but now as she was looking at her new friends she realised that she and her mom had everything these rich kids had always dreamed about. A family that loved you for you, and who wasn't afraid to show it.

**AN:** I know this is really short, but Easter brake is coming up in a couple of days so I'll write more then. Please tell me what you think. Next chapter will be the movie night and the rest of the gang meeting Stars Hollow.


	11. She pinched my butt!

**_Hell can turn into heaven 11: She pinched my butt!_**

**AN: **You people are the best ever! I feel so guilty for not updating as often as I would like, but life gets in the way. Anyways I'm back at school after Easter brake, and I have to say that most of my stories come to live during classes.

This chapter will have some of the lines from the episode 'they shoot Gilmore's don't they?' but that's because I love the conversations I took the lines from.

I own nothing, sad isn't it?

------

"Ok guys. Are you ready to meet my town?" Rory asked. Steph, Paris, Colin and Finn nodded. Logan just smirked; he knew what was going to happen and was so glad that he was done with his first meeting with Miss Patty and Babette.

"Come along then" he said and grabbed Rory's hand. The rest of them followed them as they walked out the door. Rory and Logan shared knowing glances knowing very well what was going to happen in a few moments. Rory smiled to herself, she had been so scared the she wouldn't fit in with all the rich kids at Chilton. How wrong she had been, she was dating the most popular guy at school, and now they were showing their friends around her town. She had actually made more friends at Chilton after one week than she had after 10 years at Stars Hollow high.

"Hey sugar!" Babette yelled and Rory snapped out of her thoughts. 'This is going to be fun'

"Hey Babette. These are my friends from school; Stephanie, Colin and Finn"

"I'm exotic" Finn said and kissed Babette's hand.

"Sorry to make this so short Babette but we have a lot of places to visit today"

"All right, bye doll" Babette said and slapped Colin and Finn's butts when they started to walk away. Finn and Colin looked shocked and the others broke out laughing when Babette had gone back inside.

"She pinched my butt!" Colin said and Stephanie laughed even harder.

------

An hour later the gang had met Miss Patty, Taylor, Kirk, and Luke. Miss Patty pinched both the guys' butts, Taylor was yelling at Kirk who had somehow climbed on to the gazebo's roof and didn't dare to climb down again. Luke had been surprisingly friendly, and now the whole gang was on their way home.

"You weren't kidding when you said this town was crazy!" Colin said.

"Why on earth was that man, Kirk, on the top of that roof?" Stephanie asked.

"There's no explaining Kirk. You should have been here the time he was in charge of hiding the Easter eggs and forgot to make a map over where they were hidden, we didn't find all of them and the whole town smelled like rotten eggs." Rory said frowning at the memory. Logan laughed and sat down on the couch pulling Rory onto his lap.

"This town have to be extremely entertaining to live in" Finn said. Rory nodded and rested her head on Logan's shoulder. The others smiled and sat down as well.

"Great!" Lorelai said as she walked through the door.

"What happened?" Rory asked, not moving her head from its position.

"Stanley bailed"

"No! Why?" Rory said and turned her head so she was looking at Lorelai.

"She's talking about her partner for the dance marathon right?" Logan whispered in Rory ear and she nodded.

"Apparently, Miss Patty showed his wife a picture of me, and she thinks I look like Elizabeth Taylor, which makes her Debbie Reynolds, and Stanley Eddie Fisher."

"That's crazy"

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Stephanie asked Colin. Colin shook his head.

"Especially if you've seen Stanley. He's no Eddie Fisher, trust me. Fisher Stevens, maybe." Lorelai said.

"Can't you talk to her?"

"Apparently, only at my own risk"

"Well at least she thought you looked like Elizabeth Taylor, that's nice"

"I have no partner" Lorelai said sadly and sat down next to Logan and Rory.

"You'll find another one"

"Elizabeth Taylor always did" Logan said.

"There's someone else out there, trust me"

"Can someone please tell us what's going on!" Stephanie asked.

"Sorry guys. Every year our town holds this 24 hour dace marathon, Kirk always wins and this year mom had found a partner that would almost guarantee her the trophy instead of Kirk, but as you heard he bailed." Rory said.

"You guys still do the marathon? I thought you decided to end those." Paris said.

"Yeah, but that only lasted for a year. People started complaining so we started to have them again." Rory said with a smile. Suddenly Lorelai got a mischievous grin and looked at Rory.

"I think I figured out who can be my partner for the marathon"

"Great! Who?" Rory asked and looked at Lorelai who was staring back at her. Suddenly Rory understood what she was doing.

"Bye" she said and started to climb of Logan's lap.

"Oh come on" Lorelai said and pulled Rory back down on Logan's lap.

"Forget it!"

"Just hear me out. First of all, you love me"

"Not right at this moment, I don't" Rory said causing the others to laugh.

"You know how much this contest means to me. You'd never fall asleep or chase a pie" Colin, Finn and Stephanie looked at Logan who just shrugged. He had gotten used to Rory and Lorelai's craziness.

"I do not dance"

"It'll be fun. We'll get all dressed up, and you're light – easy to hold up when you get tired."

"Mom"

"Plus, we got the whole mother/daughter gimmick going for us. The crowd will eat that up."

"I cannot dance with you"

"Why not?"

"Because this is Logan's first marathon. We were gonna go and watch and hang out, he's totally looking forward to it. I told him about how Andrew gets in a fight with his date in the first fifteen minutes and storms off the floor. I told him about Taylor getting punch-drunk at hour fifteen and telling stories about how he always wanted to be a magician."

"Rory please"

"And ooh, I told him about how when Kirk wins, he likes to take his victory lap around the floor to the theme from Rocky. I was gonna show him all those things, and I was gonna show them to him sitting down."

"He can still come, and he can still see all those things, except if you dance, maybe that victory lap will be you and me instead of Kirk." Rory looked at Logan and mouthed 'I'm sorry' he just smiled and kissed her.

"Fine. I'll do it"

"Oh I love you"

"You should sell cars" Rory muttered and the others laughed.

"Hey Rory, can we come too?" Steph asked.

"Of course you can. It starts tomorrow at 6 in the morning, so you guys might as well stay here tonight, we'll have a movie night"

"Sounds fun!"

"So what movies did you get?" Rory asked.

"'Hot chick' 'the grudge' and 'Willy Wonka'"

"So we'll watch 'Willy Wonka first right, then 'the grudge' and 'hot chick' at the end?" Paris asked. Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, that way 'the grudge' won't be as scary because we can laugh at 'hot chick' later. It's impossible to watch that movie without laughing your head off"

------

Three movies later Rory had fallen asleep with her head in Logan's lap. He was running his hand trough her hair like he had been doing for the past hour. Lorelai looked around the living room. Steph was fast asleep with her head resting on Colin's shoulder, Paris rested her head in Finn's lap, and Rory was doing the same with Logan.

"I think it's time to go to bed" she said to the boys. They all nodded.

"Where are all of us going to sleep?" Logan asked. Lorelai thought for a moment Rory and Logan was obvious, they were sharing her bed. But the others...a light bulb was turned on in Lorelai's head and she walked to the closet in the hallway and pulled out two boxes. Then she went to Rory's room and pulled back the covers on her bed, and walked back into the living room with the two boxes. Inside them were two inflatable mattresses.

"Logan you can stay with Rory. No funny business though"

"I promise" Logan said with a smile before he carefully picked up Rory and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed and walked back into the living room where Colin and Finn were pumping air into the mattresses.

"Need any help?" he asked. The boys shook their heads and Logan walked back into Rory's room. She looked so cute in her blue pajamas with little yellow rubber ducks on it. He smiled to himself and stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. He carefully climbed into Rory's tiny bed trying not to wake her. He pulled the covers over them and looked at the ceiling. This was a little strange. Then all of a sudden Rory snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped both his hands around her.

"Night Logan" she mumbled into his chest. Logan kissed the top of her head and smiled. She was still halfway to dreamland if that was her only reaction to him sleeping in her bed. Logan relaxed as he felt her breathing even out and let sleep overtake him.

**AN: **My reason for not updating this before now is that my mom and stepfather are getting a divorce and I've had a lot of things on my mind. Not really been in the writing mood. Anyways, please review…many reviews will make the next chapter come faster.

Caroline.


	12. Dance marathon!

**_Hell can turn into heaven 12: Dance marathon! _**

**AN: **Hey! Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are amazing. To those of you, who wonder if this is going to be like the dance marathon in the show, don't worry Rory and Logan will not brake up. I promise. And again I used some/or a lot of the lines from the actual episode, but I just can't imagine a dance marathon without them. Please don't hate me for that. (I've my own stuff too, so don't worry)

A little shout out to Laurin (another stars hollow freak) for being a good friend, give me ideas and tell me that my stories aren't crap before I post them…

I own nothing….sad isn't it?

-------

Early the next morning Lorelai tiptoed downstairs where Colin, Finn, Stephanie and Paris were sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself and continued on her way to the kitchen where the coffee was. She started the coffee maker and walked over to Rory's bedroom door. As carefully as she could she opened the door and peeked inside. Rory's head was resting on Logan's chest and his arms were wrapped securely around her body. Both were sleeping peacefully with little smiles on their faces. Lorelai closed the door again and sat down at the kitchen table. She couldn't believe how fast Rory was growing up, it seemed like only yesterday that she had said her first word, and now her boyfriend was sleeping over; in her bed. She could only hope that Rory wouldn't do anything stupid.

------

Inside Rory's room her alarm clock started to grunt.

"Make the grunting stop!" Rory said loudly.

"On your side of the bed Ace" Logan mumbled. Rory sat up and looked down at Logan.

"Logan?" asked confused.

"Ace, the grunting…."

"Sorry" she said and hit the snooze button that made the grunting stop. She could not remember that Logan had joined her in her bed last night, as a matter of fact; she could remember going to bed at all.

"How did you end up in my bed? How did I end up in my bed?" she asked, her eyes barely open.

"You fell asleep in my lap, so I carried you in here. And Lorelai told me to stay in here." he said and pulled her back down so her head was in its previous position.

"Did you just say that my mother told you, my boyfriend, to join me in bed?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too. We were told not to do any funny business though." Rory laughed, that sure sounded like her mother. She glanced over at the clock, four thirty; (in the morning) was her mother insane?

"MOM!" she yelled. The door opened a few seconds later, and Lorelai appeared in the doorway.

"Are, you, insane?" Rory asked and pointed at the alarm clock. Lorelai just smirked and shook her head.

"Take a shower and meet me upstairs in 20 minutes. We need to get pretty for the marathon" Lorelai said, walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Rory groaned and buried her face in Logan's chest.

------

Two hours later Lorelai, Rory and Logan were walking towards the school, and the dance marathon. Lorelai was wearing a dark blue halter dress with a red coat over. Rory was in a red dress full of little white dots with a brown coat. They had decided to let the others sleep in and come watch when they wanted to. Logan had insisted on coming and was currently holding up a very sleepy Rory. She rested her head on his shoulder and had her eyes closed. She was going kill her mother…

"How you doing there champ?" Lorelai asked and glanced back at Rory.

"Early" Rory mumbled.

"Yes it's a tad early"

"No sun"

"Well he's not up yet"

"I can't even open my eyes"

"That's okay, there's nothing to see. Kirk's in a Speedo, Taylor's in a skirt, Al's in assless chaps" Lorelai said, causing Logan to laugh out load. There had to be a couple of screws loose in Lorelai's head.

"Oh my God, stop. I'm never gonna be able to close my eyes again." Rory said and lifted her head from its position on Logan's shoulder. Lorelai let out a little giggle and earned a 'death glare' from Rory. They walked over to Babette who was in charge of the sign up table.

"Morning Babette" Lorelai said.

"Oh, morning sugar. You guys look terrific" Babette said as she let her eyes travel over Logan's body.

"Thank you"

"Babette can I lay down at the table while mom signs in?" Rory asked.

"Not an early bird huh?" Babette asked as Rory placed her head on Logan's shoulder again.

"I need to get some coffee into her and we'll be fine. Kirk however will be crying like a little teeny girl"

"So what else is new? Ok, now you two go get your physicals, bring your release form and they'll get you a number"

"Thanks. Come on Snoozy" Halfway inside Sookie stopped Lorelai and started to talk to her.

"We're gonna go say hi to Lane ok?" Rory said.

"Okay, hon, hurry back. Remember the sooner we get inspected, the sooner we get coffee"

"Yeah coffee" Rory said as she and Logan walked into Miss Patty's.

"Hey Lane"

"Hey guys" Lane said and continued stirring a big bucket of god knows what.

"Need any help with that?" Logan asked.

"No, I finally got a really good footing" lane said.

"Ah Lane…what is that stuff?" Rory asked.

"This my dear friends is eggless egg salad. Though this year my mom added food coloring to make the egg-like product look more eggy"

"Smart"

"And every sandwich comes with your very own pamphlet 'dancing for the devil' an illustrated look at the effect of dancing on your chances of spending all eternity in hell"

"Boy her flames are getting really good" Rory said.

"And this is normal behavior from your mother?" Logan asked. He been lucky enough to not meet the crazy Mrs. Kim yet.

"Oh yeah!" both girls said.

"Lane, get scooping! The minute the air hits the bread it starts to stale" Mrs. Kim said as she walked over to them. Logan looked at the woman horrified. And he thought his parents were scary.

"Ok mama"

"We're gonna stop by later and say hi." Rory said.

"Please do" Lane said and started stirring again.

"Bye Mrs. Kim"

"You have a pamphlet?" Mrs. Kim asked.

"Yes, I do"

"Take one to your mother"

"Will do" Rory said as she and Logan walked across the studio to where Logan was waiting in line for the physicals.

"Lane's mom is scary…" Logan said and Rory started to laugh.

"She tends to leave people a little startled. So don't worry you're not alone." She said and patted him on the back.

"What is he not alone about?" Lorelai asked.

"Being afraid of Mrs. Kim" Rory said. Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"You're not alone"

------

A few minutes later the threesome walked into the high school gymnasium where Taylor was in the middle of the speech that everyone knew by heart.

"Any couple without a number will be disqualified. All couples must be touching at all times. All couples must remain moving at all times. The only time you may stop moving or stop touching is when you hear this horn. That sound means you have ten minutes. Ten minutes to get a drink, to eat a snack, take a rest, or whatever it is you can do in ten minutes. And in addition to the ten-minute rest periods, every person participating has been issued a yellow emergency card. In case of an emergency a contestant may hold up the card and leave the floor for ten minutes. And new this year is that every person can have one emergency buddy that can take another persons place. This person must be listed on the emergency list by the door. First aid is available in Miss Patty's. Please, remember, that if you feel yourself getting light-headed or having shooting pains or any other stroke-like symptoms, please move off to the side so that your collapse will not get in the way of the other dancers. All right, people, lace your shoes, pin those curls, because we only have five minutes left until we start!"

"Emergency buddies! That's new!" Lorelai said excited.

"Wanna be my emergency buddy?" Rory asked Logan with a little pout, knowing that he couldn't say no to her when she did that.

"Sure Ace, and please stop pouting. I feel like I've done something to hurt you or something." Rory smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you" she said and signed his name on the emergency list.

"Mom, who's gonna be your emergency buddy?"

"I don't know…"

"I know!" Logan said with a mischievous smile and signed something on the list. Lorelai leaned forward to see what he had written and let out a little gasp.

"You little devil"

"Oh come on mom…you might not even need him. And you and Luke have gone back to the way you used to be; lots of flirting, but no real action. Maybe this will trigger it"

"Luke will NOT be happy about this"

"Just make bambi eyes and pout a little and he'll be in" Logan said. Lorelai thought about it for a little while before she nodded her head. Rory and Logan grinned as they walked over to Luke's coffee stand.

"Hey, we're dying. Load us up" Lorelai said.

"It isn't ready yet" Luke said.

"Mommy…" Logan let out a little laugh when he heard the desperation in Rory's voice; this however earned him a death glare from said girl.

"What do you mean it's not ready? It's six in the morning. _Nothing _says coffee like six in the morning." Lorelai said, Luke glanced around to see if anyone else was looking before he pulled up a thermos and handed it to the girls.

"You did not get this from me" he whispered.

"Then who do we send our kisses of gratitude to?"

"The eternal question is asked yet again"

"Thanks Luke…..Oh it's strong" Rory said.

"Yeah?...Hello!" Luke rolled his eyes at Rory and Lorelai while Logan used all his self-control to keep himself from laughing. Calling those two coffee addicts was an understatement.

"All right folks! Everybody on the floor! We're two minutes away. I repeat, everybody on the floor, we are two minutes away!" Taylor yelled through his megaphone.

"This is it babe" Lorelai said.

"I'll be over there ok?" Logan said and pointed to the bleachers at the side of the dance floor. Rory nodded and kissed him. Lorelai grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. Halfway there she turned her head towards Luke.

"Oh, and Luke! You are my emergency buddy!" she yelled.

"I'm your what!"

"My emergency buddy!" Luke shook his head and went back to is coffee making. He could just give up fighting her; he knew she would win anyway.

------

A couple of hours later the rest of the gang arrived. Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph who had never seen a dance marathon were watching in amusement. Paris had seen these things before so she wasn't in the same state of shock as the others but she still had to laugh and some of the tricks Kirk did just to piss Lorelai off.

"So what did we miss?" Steph asked.

"Well, Andrew got into a fight with his date, just as Rory told me. They were fighting about some other guy that she had dated and ended up storming off the floor in different directions. Lorelai has on more than one time to flip Rory, just because Kirk is flipping his date. So far there's been no flipping for Rory."

"How long have they been dancing?" Finn asked.

"Around 14 hours. I feel so sorry for Rory. Look at her." They all turned to look at Rory and Lorelai who were dancing really slow, Rory resting her head on Lorelai's shoulder, barely awake.

"How much longer?" Rory mumbled.

"Oh, chin up soldier. We should be getting a brake pretty soon."

"I hope so"

DUUUUUUUUT (pretend it's a horn sound)

"Oh my god!" Lorelai said.

"What? What?"

"The runaround"

"The runaround? That does not sound so good"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so, so, so sorry"

"Ladies and gentlemen on your marks and get ready…and…go!" Taylor yelled through his megaphone and all the dancers started to run around the gym in a big circle.

"Aww, poor Rory! That does not look pleasant" Colin said as they watched the dancers run around.

"No it really doesn't"

DUUUUUUUUT!

"Ten minute break everyone! Ten minute break!" Taylor yelled. At that note Rory and Lorelai collapsed on the dance floor. The gang walked down from the bleachers and over to the spot Lorelai and Rory was lying at the moment. They reached them just in time to see Rory moving her leg around.

"Ace? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kick her, but I can't reach" Rory said causing the others to laugh.

"I would help you, but I can't move" Lorelai said.

"Can I owe you one?"

"Yeah, no problem. Okay, okay heart returning to normal. I have to get us some more coffee from Luke's"

"Yes! I'll go get us some sandwiches"

"Good idea. This is fun huh?"

"Oh yeah, big fun" Rory said sarcastically as Logan pulled her up from the floor.

------

Much later in the marathon Steph and Paris have fallen asleep with their heads in Colin and Finn's laps.

"They've been dancing for 23 hours, how much longer do you think they'll last?" Colin asked.

"I don't know…they've gotten this far, it wouldn't surprise me if they won" Logan said.

"I thought Rory was exaggerating when she told us about this town, but apparently she was serious." Finn said as they watched yet another person faint.

"When it comes to Stars Hollow I don't think it's possible to exaggerate" Logan said with a laugh. Out on the dance floor the girls were laughing too.

"Tell me a joke" Lorelai said.

"Knock, knock"

"That was a good one" Lorelai said and giggled. Rory soon followed and the two of them broke down in a giggle fit.

"Ow!" Lorelai suddenly said.

"You ok?"

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"My heal broke"

"What?"

"My heal just broke off. Damn, these are brand new shoes too"

"They were made in 1943"

"Well I just bought them Tuesday"

"I told you not to wear vintage shoes"

"But the lady at the store said that they hadn't been worn a lot"

"Not a lot in 60 years is still a lot"

"I got to fix them. I'll use my emergency card. I'll be right back"

"No, stop! If you leave there's no way I'll be able to stand up on my own"

"It's just ten minutes!

"Nighty, night" Rory said and placed her head comfortable on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Fine, hold on. Logan! Logan! Come down here" Lorelai yelled and Logan made his way down towards the dance floor.

"What are you doing mate?" Finn asked.

"I'm her emergency buddy. That means that if she needs me to I have to dance with her" he said and continued on his way towards Lorelai and Rory.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, but my heal broke and I need to get it fixed. This one however is not able to stand up on her own, so you have to hold her up" Lorelai said and draped Rory's arm around Logan's neck.

"Sure" he said and placed his arms around Rory's waist to hold her up. Within seconds her head was resting on his chest/shoulder. Lorelai smiled at the picture they made.

"Don't let her stop or lay down, understand?" Logan nodded.

"I'll be back in ten minutes"

On the bleachers Colin and Finn watched as Logan danced with a sleeping Rory.

"He is so whipped" Colin said, Finn nodded in agreement.

------

Across the room Luke had just finished fixing Lorelai's shoe. Lorelai was watching Rory and Logan dance; she didn't have the heart to break them up…even though Rory was sleeping it seemed so cruel to make her switch dance partner again. Plus, she looked so content on Logan's shoulder.

"Luke, will you dance with me?"

"What"

"I don't have the heart to break that up" she said and pointed at Rory and Logan. Luke nodded and gave Lorelai her shoe.

"Fine I'll dance with you" he said. He tried to sound annoyed, but it didn't really work. Lorelai grinned and dragged him onto the dance floor. It was only them, Donna Delain and Kirk, and Rory and Logan left on the floor. Lorelai and Luke danced over to Logan and Rory.

"Logan you to can go sit down if you want to" Lorelai said. Logan nodded and led Rory over to the bleachers where he sat down and pulled Rory onto his lap where she instantly fell asleep again.

The clock ticked away and before they knew it the 24th hour was up. Kirk looked at the clock and let go of Donna's hands as he yelled.

"The time is up" Lorelai shrieked and jumped into Luke's arms. Kirk had let go of Donna's hands that meant that she and Luke won. Luke couldn't help but laugh. Lorelai was like a little kid sometimes. He didn't have time to think more that that, cause suddenly Lorelai's lips was on his own…

**AN:** So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell me.


	13. Finn sure is one of a kind!

**_Hell can turn into heaven 13: Finn sure is one of a kind._**

**AN: **Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! The sick things that the Rory and Logan talk about in this chapter I've actually seen happening…so it's all true. It may seem sick, but it actually happens here….

------

Finn, Logan and Colin looked at Lorelai and Luke kissing with wide eyes.

"Wake the girls. They'll never forgive us if they miss this" Logan said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Wake up Ace" Logan whispered in Rory's ear.

"No…" she mumbled.

"Come on Ace…your mom is kissing Luke" that made her open her eyes.

"My mom is doing what?" Logan grinned and pointed at Lorelai and Luke. Rory got a huge smile on her face and snuggled into Logan's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Together they watched what Rory had been waiting for since she was nine. Behind them Colin and Finn were doing the same with Steph and Paris.

"This has been a good day" she said and smiled up at Logan. He just kissed her in return.

------

Monday morning Rory and Lorelai dragged themselves towards Luke's in silence. Both too tired to say anything. Lorelai was also dreading meeting Luke after she kissed him. Sure he had kissed her back just like Rory said he would, but it was still going to be strange to talk to him. They would have to talk about what they were now and stuff like that…and she wasn't sure if she even knew what they were. Rory on the other hand was dreading going to school. She had not been able to do her homework (she had done everything she had to do, but not the extra credit work.) she didn't feel prepared to go to school. Just as they reached the door to 'Luke's' Rory's bus pulled up at the bus stop.

"How long did it take us to get here?" Rory asked, looking extremely tired. Lorelai glanced at her clock.

"Wow! It took us half an hour"

"I have to" Rory said.

"No! Don't leave mommy alone!"

"You'll have to face him eventually. Today seems like a good day" Rory said as she ran to the bus stop. Lorelai frowned and opened the door.

------

Rory made herself comfortable in the bus seat and pulled a book out of her backpack. Staying awake would be hard.

------

At Chilton waited impatiently and a tad bit worried by Rory's locker. Where was she? He looked at his watch again. School started in ten minutes and she still wasn't here.

"Where's Rory?" Steph asked as she and the rest of the gang walked up to him.

"I have no idea. She wasn't on the bus this morning. I checked" he said worried.

"Look at you all worried" Colin mocked.

"Not the time Colin." Logan said.

"Sorry. Maybe she's sick or something"

"Rory would have to be really sick to stay home from school. She once went to school with a 104 in fever, the school nurse sent her home after she almost fainted in PE" Paris said.

"Why didn't Lorelai tell her to stay home?"

"Rory didn't tell her she was sick because they had a little math test that day. This was in fourth grade. After that Lorelai put her hand on Rory's forehead every morning for a year"

"That girl is insane" Steph said. The others nodded.

"What if something's happened to her" Logan said.

"Have you tried calling her?" Finn asked. Logan shook his head.

"We've never actually exchanged numbers"

"Lucky for you that I am here isn't it?" Paris said and handed Logan her phone.

"Thanks" Logan said, and copied Rory's number to his phone. After a few rings she picked up.

"Whoever you are I'm going to kill you" she mumbled.

"Where the hell are you Ace?"

"Logan?"

"Yeah. We're at school, where are you?" Rory gasped.

"Oh crap, oh crap!"

"Ace?" Rory looked out of the bus window. Where the hell was she?

"I fell asleep on the bus and now I have no idea where I am…" Rory said on the verge if tears. Logan on the other hand concentrated very hard so he wouldn't laugh. Poor Rory had been so tired she fell asleep on the bus.

"Why don't you ask the driver where you are and get off at the next stop? I'll come pick you up"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hang on a second"

"Ok" Logan said and the others looked at him with curious eyes. He held up a finger, telling them to wait a minute.

"Logan I don't really know what it's called her, but I'm half an hour away from Chilton. If you follow the road you'll get here" Rory said.

"Ok Ace. I'll be there soon."

"Thank you!"

"Anytime, bye"

"Bye" Rory said and both hung up.

"Where is she?" Colin asked.

"She fell asleep on the bus…she's half an hour away from here" Logan said and Colin burst out laughing.

"She fell asleep on the bus? Man she must have been tired. This is after all Rory…she manages to stay awake AND alert in Mr. Hunters class, how she does that I will never know"

"I don't know that either, but I have to go pick her up. I think I'll drive her to Stars Hollow; she needs to get some sleep. Paris will you take notes for her?"

"Sure"

"Bye guys"

------

Half an hour later he pulled into a bus stop. Rory was sitting on the bench oblivious to the world around her. He smiled, man she would be mocked for this.

"Hey there sleepyhead!" he yelled out the window. Rory looked up and blushed.

"You guys are never going to let me live this down are you?" she asked as she sat down in the passenger seat. Logan shook his head and gave her a kiss.

"I'm taking you back to Stars Hollow" he said when he pulled back from the kiss.

"But Logan….!"

"You're going to fall asleep at school Rory…you need to sleep in. Paris is taking notes for you so don't worry."

"Fine…" Rory said and yawned. Logan smiled.

"I thought you would fight more than that"

"Nah…I'm to tired right now"

"Sleep babe, I'll wake you when we're there" Rory nodded as Logan started the car and started on the way back to Stars Hollow. Every once in a while he glanced over at Rory's sleeping form, a picture of perfection in his mind.

Half an hour later Rory woke up.

"So…how long will Finn and Colin mock me for this?" she asked and looked over at Logan.

"Well, Finn should watch his mouth cause I have some stories that we choose not to mock him about when it happened, cause that way we'd always have something to use against him."

"That sounds mean…what did Finn do?"

"Not gonna tell"

"Come on…Please…" Rory said and gave him the eyes.

"Ace…it's not fair that you have those eyes." Logan whined. Rory just kept looking at him with the bambi eyes.

"Fine…"

"Yay! Ii bet this is good!" Rory said excitedly.

"Ok…hmm. There are so many stories…there was the time the police visited our school and Finn walked up and kissed her goodbye."

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me it was a female police officer?" Rory said laughing.

"Yes it was a woman…otherwise I'd be concerned"

"Finn sure is one of a kind"

"That he is. You should have seen the time he showed up at school with a vacuumer on a leash and made people pet it" Logan said and burst out laughing. Rory looked at him with wide eyes before she joined him laughing.

"The coolest thing he ever did was the time he ran into the teachers room in true James Bond style, threw himself down on the floor and rolled around as he yelled 'It's gonna blow! Get out!' then he made all the teachers get out and locked the door from the inside. That day was so damn funny"

"I have no doubt about it!" Rory said laughing.

**AN: **I know its a little filler in a way. I was babysitting the boys next door, and this just came out. hope you like it. There will come more soon I promise. Oh the thing with Rory falling asleep on the bus happened to a guy in my class. Except he was on a train…it was so funny. He woke up in another town! Haha

Please review…


	14. Birthday girl

**_Hell can turn into heaven 14: Logan Huntzberger? _**

**AN: **A lot of the dialog in this chapter will be from the episode 'Rory's birthday parties', but it sort of had to be, for the next chapter to work like I want it too. Hope you guys like it and I promise that it's more on the way, but it's like 2.52 at night here and I feel so bad about not posting for a so long time so I'm posting this now.

Disclaimer: Yeah sure, and I'm the queen of Narnia…

------

"Tomorrow our lawyer, Joseph McCrea is coming by." Emily said.

"Colin's dad?" Rory asked a little confused.

"You know Colin?" Emily asked pleased.

"I go to school with him grandma." Rory said.

"My parents' lawyer is the father of one of your friends? You really need to get new friends babe"

"Lorelai…don't put thoughts like that into Rory's head. I think it's wonderful that she's gotten new friends.

"Exactly" Lorelai muttered under her breath. Luckily Richard walked in right at that moment.

"Sorry for that. A little trouble with our China office. Well. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. I was just telling the girls that Joseph is coming by tomorrow."

"Oh well. Continue"

"So as I said Joseph McCrea is coming by tomorrow, so Rory, your grandfather and I thought it might be nice after dinner for you to go around the house and pick out what you'd like us to leave you in our wills." Emily said.

"Take a look at that desk in my office. It's a really fine Georgian piece" Richard said.

"Why don't I ever bring a tape recorder to these dinners?" Lorelai asked amused.

"Oh well anything you want to leave me is fine" Rory said a little uncomfortable. She didn't like to talk about her grandparents' death.

"Nonsense. You should have what you like. So look around and when you see something you like stick a post-it on it" Emily said.

"Ok you two have officially hit a new level of weird that even I marvel at" Lorelai said.

"You can pick out things too you know." Emily said.

"Oh, well now it's way less creepy"

"Did you hear that Richard? Apparently we're creepy"

"Yes, well, live and learn" Richard said.

------

Half an hour later Rory and Lorelai had put post-its on various items around the house. Lorelai glanced at her watch.

"So, um, it's getting late, mom. Unless you've got some funeral plots for us to decorate we should really be going" Lorelai said.

"Any special requests for dinner next week?" Emily asked.

"Oh, well…" Rory said and looked at Lorelai.

"Mom, I want to talk to you for a minute. Rory why don't you go say goodbye to grandpa…"

"Very smooth" Rory said with a little smile as she walked towards her grandfather's study.

"Mom…Rory's birthday is next Friday"

"I know that"

"So we were thinking that we could push our dinner next week to Saturday"

"What are you going to do on Friday?" Emily asked.

"Oh I don't know"

"Well perfect. You'll come here and we'll have a little party"

"I was just hopping we could do it another night"

"Well why come on another night when her birthday falls on the exact night that you do come here?" Emily asked annoyed.

"Saturday is a pretty good night mom."

"Not as good as Friday"

"Pretty damn close"

"Not from where I'm standing"

"Well move then"

"I'm sorry. Friday nights are my nights. That's what you agreed on when you borrowed money for her school. The ruled haven't changed."

"Mom, I did not intend for this loan to become a constant source of blackmail, ok? Now this is my kid's birthday and she will have her party at home on Friday and that's it. End of story."

------

"So how would you like two birthday parties this year?" Lorelai said as she got into the jeep where Rory was waiting.

"You couldn't get her to cave" Rory said a little disappointed.

"Sweetie, I promise, Saturday night we'll do it up right at home. A Stars Hollow extravaganza"

"So, is this party Grandma's having going to be a big deal?" Rory asked as Lorelai pulled out of the driveway.

"Not really. The government will close that day. Flags will fly half mast. Barbara Streisand will give her final concert…again"

"Uh-huh"

"Now, the pope has previous plans, but he's trying to get out of them. However Elvis and Jim Morrison are coming and they're bringing chips"

"You ask a simple question" Rory muttered.

------

Monday morning Rory walked into Chilton to meet the gang as she did everyday.

"Hey Mary" Tristan said as Rory opened her locker.

"What, Tristan?" she asked a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday" he said. Rory turned around and looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

"It's not my birthday"

"No but it will be" he said as he took what looked like an invitation up from his pocked and started reading.

"On Friday at 4.03 in the morning, Lorelai Leigh…" Tristan started. Rory looked at him stunned. What the hell was going on?

"What is that?" she asked and snapped the piece of paper out of Tristan's hands. She groaned inwardly when she read it. It was a formal invitation to her 16th birthday party. Apparently her mom wasn't kidding when she said that her grandmother's party was going to be a big dead.

"Who else got these?" she finally asked.

"I don't know. Everyone on our class, I think."

"I have to go" Rory said and started to walk away.

"See you Friday, birthday girl" Tristan yelled after her. Rory ignored him and continued on her mission to find Logan and the others.

"That's her" she heard Louise say.

"My parents are making me go"

"Another obligation party"

"My life stinks" Rory listened to the girls talking about her like she didn't even exist. 'If you think your life stinks, try living mine' Rory thought as she walked trough the door to her class room.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl herself" Finn said in a happy voice. Rory smiled to her new friends. She had no idea how she would have gotten through Chilton without them.

"It's not my birthday today Finn" she said.

"I know love, but it will be soon."

"Yes it will. Did you guys get the stupid invitations too?" she asked and sat down in Logan's lap.

"Yes…but why do you call them stupid" Colin asked.

"Because grandma did this without asking me. I didn't ask for this party, all I asked for was for Friday night dinner to be pushed to Saturday so Mom and I could have a party at home like we have every year. But no, grandma couldn't let me have that; instead she makes this big party and invite people I don't even know." Rory said sadly.

"At least you know us" Logan said and kissed her temple. Rory nodded.

"By the way you are all invited to my birthday party in Stars Hollow on Saturday. It's a Lorelai Gilmore party, so be prepared for anything. And I mean anything. At my 8th birthday party the cops shut us down and arrested the clown" the others looked at her with open mouths, while Rory and Paris just laughed.

"Yeah that was a good one" Paris said.

"Sounds like Lorelai can give Finn a run for his money" Steph said with a grin.

"The cops shut down an 8 year olds birthday party?" Colin asked in disbelief. Rory just nodded.

"Ace that's just crazy" Logan said with a smile. Not many people could outdo Finn's parties, but apparently Lorelai Gilmore was one of the few people who could.

"So love what do you want for your birthday present?" Finn asked.

"I don't know Finn. Why don't you surprise me" Rory said with a smile.

"That's not a safe thing to tell Finn" Logan whispered in her ear.

"How bad could it be?" Rory whispered back.

"I'll let you find that one out yourself Ace…" Logan said and Rory frowned. What had she gotten herself into?

**AN: **Well here it is guys. Please review and make one sick girl happy…Sneeze…the more reviews the faster the next chapter will be up.

Caroline


End file.
